


Horne Confrontation

by Starii



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Confrontations, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month before her murder, Laura Is confronted by Audrey after she get's a little too personal with Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horne Confrontation

The Great Northern Hotel, Ben's Office - Day

_Laura Is standing In front of Ben In his office, he seems pleased at Laura for some reason._

Ben  
Johnny seems to be doing well when your around Laura, well done.

Laura  
It was no problem Mr. Horne, Johnny and I have a bit of a...Connection with each other.

Ben  
(Curious)  
Really?

Laura  
Yeah...But It's something...Difficult to understand.

Ben  
Well, I should give you a raise for what you doing, and two other things.

_Ben and Laura sit on the nearby couch with Laura getting closer to Ben._

Ben  
How about that offer from One Eyed Jacks, I could give Ol'Blackie a call and you'll get the position...And maybe even a special night with me?

Laura  
It...Sounds great!

_Laura look's sad...Which Ben take's notice of._

Ben  
What's wrong?

Laura  
I don't want her to get her In trouble...But, It's about your daughter.

Ben  
Who Audrey, what about her?

_Audrey Is currently looking through a peephole In the room._

Laura  
She just...Make's me feel uncomfortable when I'm around her, I usually get odd stares from her and what not, I feel like...One day she could attack me.

Ben  
Audrey wouldn't go that far...I know her and she dosesn't attack guests here, well that's what I think.

Laura  
Yeah...I guess It's my imagination.  
(Happy)  
but I would happily take the special night and position Mr. Horne...I need more money anyway.

_Ben grabs Laura by the chin as she giggles._

Ben  
Whatever you want.

_He kisses Laura's chin as she giggles, Audrey looks through the peephole, angry at what she's seeing._

_Cut To._

The Great Northern Hotel, Hallway - Day

_Laura Is walking through an empty hallway of the hotel...Until Audrey appears at the other end._

Audrey  
Nice chat with my dad back there.

_Laura gasps and quickly turns around._

Laura  
Audrey!?

Audrey  
He seemed very happy to see you...And kiss you by the chin...Almost like, you're the special daughter he never had...I'm just a mistake to him.

_Audrey slowly walks towards the confused Laura._

Laura  
Wait, what, how di---

Audrey  
I just want to give you advice Palmer, I don't care If you're The Shirley Temple of Twin Peaks, I just want to give you a warning.

Laura  
A warning...What warning?

Audrey  
You come here to take care of Johnny and just Johnny If you get near my dad again...Well, I'm not sure your parents or my mom will like that my dad Is...Very close to Twin Peak's sweetheart.

Laura  
Audrey...Please don't.

Audrey  
Or else what...

Laura  
I...I...

Audrey  
I suggest you leave now Laura, as you can tell...I don't want you here, your reputations In danger.

_Laura look's at Audrey, tears In her eyes as she runs off, Ben enters the hallway as Audrey smiles._

Ben  
(Confused)  
Was that Laura just now?

_Audrey turns towards Ben._

Audrey  
Uhh...Yeah, we just had a little talk.

Ben  
About what?

Audrey  
Just something that bugged me awhile ago. But don't worry daddy, you can continue your business as usual and your "Talks" with Laura will be more limited.

_Audrey smiles at her father as she walks away from him, Ben turns towards his daughter...Confused at what just happened._

 


End file.
